


221 b

by tehanu



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Translation, attempts at poetry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nostalgia? Ale akurat za rokiem tysiąc osiemset dziewięćdziesiątym piątym?</p>
            </blockquote>





	221 b

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iza S.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iza+S.).



Dwóch bardzo zacnych panów razem tutaj mieszka,  
którzy nigdy nie żyli, więc nigdy nie umrą.  
Jacy się zdają bliscy – a jaka zamierzchła  
ta szlachetna epoka, zanim świat nasz runął.  
Jednak trwa polowanie; gdy uszu nadstawisz,  
to wychwycisz dalekie łowieckie wołanie.  
Anglia jest dalej Anglią, choć strach tak nas trawi:  
Prawdą jest tylko żywe serca przekonanie.

Tu trwa wiek dziewiętnasty, skończyć nie mogąc się;  
ulicę legendarną spowija gęsty mrok.  
Tu samotna dorożka przez mokre miasto mknie.  
Latarni słabe światło płoży się w żółtej mgle;  
tu, choćby świat się kończył, tych dwóch kieruje krok...  
Dziewięćdziesiąty piąty na zawsze jest już rok.

**Author's Note:**

> Zrobiłam to tylko dlatego, że polska wersja tego wiersza jest mi potrzebna do ~~szczęścia~~ życia, nie mogę żadnej nigdzie znaleźć, a lepsza taka niż żadna. Jeśli wiecie coś o istnieniu innych jego tłumaczeń, bardzo proszę, dajcie mi znać. Podawać link do oryginału? Nie podawać? Może wszyscy fani znają to na pamięć? A, na wszelki wypadek: [tak](https://allpoetry.com/poem/8599039-221b-by-Vincent-Starrett) wygląda _221b_ Vincenta Starretta po angielsku.
> 
> Pewnie czytaliście pewną teorię na temat tego, dlaczego akurat 1895, choćby przy okazji _Sherlocka_ BBC i różnych wokół niego spekulacji. Myślałam w związku z tym, czy nie otagować "Sherlock Holmes/John Watson". No ale to tylko teoria jest, a autora nikt już nie zapyta, więc w końcu się nie zdecydowałam.


End file.
